


Tu non smetti mai di fingere, vero?

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: TENxMARTHA]<br/>Martha e i suoi pensieri per il Dottore che non nota i suoi sentimenti, come non nota mai quelli di nessuno. Pensieri che non riesce più a trattenere e che, durante un viaggio, esplodono.<br/>Martha storse le labbra, non riusciva davvero a tollerare oltre il pensiero che il suo strano compagno di viaggio fosse così incatenato ad un’altra, non ora che c’era lei, non ora che, suo malgrado, aveva iniziato a scoprire i pregi del Dottore e ad amarli, come non aveva mai amato nessun’altro.<br/>[...]<br/>-Tu hai una mente così brillante, eppure riesci ad essere l’uomo più ottuso che io abbia mai incontrato.- riprese la ragazza, sospirando. Non poteva davvero sopportare oltre, così come il Capitano Jack, che sin da subito le aveva fatto capire di essere innamorato di quel viaggiatore dal carattere intricato, tanto quanto la stoffa di uno dei suoi completi. Si domandò se il Dottore si fosse accorto di lui, scioccamente.<br/>-Aprirai mai gli occhi, Dottore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu non smetti mai di fingere, vero?

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabbe weekend sulla pagina Facebook ~ We are JohnLOCKed.

**_Tu non smetti mai di fingere, vero?_ **

  
   
 ** _L_** o guardava in silenzio, Martha, mentre il Dottore saltellava come un bambino impazzito all’interno della cabina, per rimetterla in moto e dirigersi roteando verso un’altra avventura. Sapeva di aver trovato sempre più piacevole l’idea di viaggiare nel tempo, di vedere alieni e creature che non avrebbe concepito nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, anche se a volte il pensiero che ormai la sua normalità fosse uscire dal TARDIS e ritrovarsi in jeans e maglietta, magari nel 1300, la spaventava un po’. Il Dottore era sempre felice, sempre pieno di energie, eppure dal suo lato umano Martha era capace di vedere nei suoi occhi nocciola una profonda tristezza, un velenoso rimorso che lo divorava dall’interno, per non aver fatto il possibile per salvare la sua precedente compagna. Certo, il suo carattere forte e – forse – troppo egoista la portava a pensare che quell’uomo vivesse troppo nel passato, pur avendo la capacità di salvare il mondo si rammaricava di non aver fatto lo stesso per una donna soltanto, e lo riteneva abbastanza stupido per una mente tanto brillante. Ma non era forse questo, quello che aveva letto in quelle iridi color cioccolato la prima volta che il Dottore aveva nominato la sua Rose? Sofferenza per averla persa, per non essere riuscito a salvarla e tanto, tanto sentimento represso, di qualunque natura fosse. Il TARDIS roteava nel vortice dello spazio e del tempo come sempre, Martha era così inquieta da non avvertirne quasi l’irritante tremare. Il Dottore se ne stava ai comandi, ancora in silenzio, con un sorriso eccitato stampato in faccia. Martha storse le labbra, non riusciva davvero a tollerare oltre il pensiero che il suo strano compagno di viaggio fosse così incatenato ad un’altra, non ora che c’era lei, non ora che, suo malgrado, aveva iniziato a scoprire i pregi del Dottore e ad amarli, come non aveva mai amato nessun’altro.  
-Ci siamo quasi!- trillò improvvisamente l’uomo, una mano stretta attorno ad una leva e l’altra abbandonata nel vuoto. Martha distolse lo sguardo e strinse appena la presa delle mani aperte sul piccolo divano in un angolo.  
-Tu non smetti mai di fingere, vero?  
Ecco che il suo carattere sfacciato tornava a far capolino in una situazione, non riusciva ad essere troppo delicata ma non lo aveva mai considerato un difetto, anzi. Le piaceva quel lato di se stessa, era una donna forte e ne era ben consapevole, era come sua madre. Il Dottore la guardò, il sorriso che si spengeva rapidamente dal suo volto, sostituito da un’aria cupa. Era stato nuovamente colto in flagrante, ma per quanto sapesse di non poterselo permettere, per Martha lui era come un libro aperto. Così come lo era stato per Sarah Jane, per Rose, soprattutto per lei. Martha era completamente diversa, ma era diventata speciale così come le altre, nonostante tutto.  
-Tu hai una mente così brillante, eppure riesci ad essere l’uomo più ottuso che io abbia mai incontrato.- riprese la ragazza, sospirando. Non poteva davvero sopportare oltre, così come il Capitano Jack, che sin da subito le aveva fatto capire di essere innamorato di quel viaggiatore dal carattere intricato, tanto quanto la stoffa di uno dei suoi completi. Si domandò se il Dottore si fosse accorto di lui, scioccamente.  
-Aprirai mai gli occhi, Dottore?  
Lui la guardò, in silenzio, mentre nella sua mente i pensieri si accavallavano forse troppo velocemente. Aveva aperto gli occhi su se stesso, la prima volta che era stato vicino al perdere Rose, e aveva capito di amarla. Quella consapevolezza lo aveva portato solo a perderla, non avrebbe mai voluto ripetere lo stesso errore, né con Martha, né con nessun’altro. Pensava tante cose, ne provava altrettante, ma anche stavolta non lo avrebbe detto. La cabina si stabilizzò nel suo vorticare, il Dottore la attraversò velocemente e si fermò sulla porta a due ante.  
-Andiamo a salvare il mondo, Martha Jones.  
Perché, alla fine, era solo quello che contava. Evitare che un altro pianeta subisse il destino di Gallifrey, che i suoi figli perissero in battaglia, che qualcun altro provasse il dolore di non aver salvato una persona cara, rivivendo quella scena in chissà quanti incubi. Perché per lui, dopotutto, non ci sarebbero stati altro che brutti sogni. Non poteva evitarlo.

 


End file.
